basin_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Nimmy
Nimmy & the Shafe is a 2018AD1 American sitcom loosely based on Dumbass Kevin's non-fiction picture book of the same name. The show's executive producer was Jerry Seinfeld, which was part of what made the show so popular initially. The episodes first aired in 2018AD1 on TBS. The series won the Doint Lover's Choice awards in 2019AD1 for the most accurate doint smoking representation. The show was abruptly cancelled after merely two seasons, but popular demand is causing rumors of BasinFlix stepping up to the plate for a third season. The show also was remade for Basin Cartoon Network as Nimmy & the Shafe GO!, a kids cartoon. A spin-off, Timmy & the Rob, also aired for two seasons before being cancelled. The series makes light of the events that transpired within the walls of MIT from September 1970 to June 1975, culminating in the creation of the Dart Quark. Following Shafe's induction to MIT's class of 1975AD1, he moves into his dorm room and meets his doint loving slacker roommate, Nimmy. Each episode retells a true story of Nimmy and Shafe's time together. The series commonly took artistic license, exaggerating events for comedic purpose. In addition to the series-spanning story arc, "experiment of the week" episodes form roughly two-thirds of all episodes. Series Overview The show is centered around the comedic antics and mishaps of Nimmy and Shafe, two college students who became helplessly addicted to doints, or as they refer to them as, doobage. Nimmy is adventurous and excitable, often acting without thinking, or putting himself and others in danger. Shafe, on the other hand, is more reserved and quiet, usually getting unwillingly sucked into Nimmy's experiments. Nimmy and Shafe live across the hall from Kev, who is in the midst of an identity crisis. Since the book that Nimmy & the Shafe was based on was written by Kev himself, the show is thought to have very accurate insights into the way Kev's mind worked during this stage of his life. Due to an electrical error, he had accidentally cloned himself, unevenly splitting his intelligence between the two bodies. Cast & Characters Nimmy & the Shafe largely focuses on the titular characters, so as a result, the cast was quite small. Nimmy Shafe Kev Mary Jane Ronald the PETA Agent Rafael Reif The Great Vernoldini Mr. West Duke Danny Jeb Nate Crackshot Bob Hunter Episode List Main Article: List of Nimmy & the Shafe episodes Season One 1.) Pilot Mr. Shafer and Mr. Nimmer move into their dorms at MIT and meet their new roommates... each other! 2.) Ruane is a Little Behind Mr. Ruane moves in across the hall, and has trouble keeping up with his classes after realizing he’s constantly an hour behind, with no way to catch up! 3.) The Gang Causes a Blackout After sticking a doint in the power outlet, mr nimmer comes up with a foolproof scheme to restore power to MIT... but ends up getting the entire school high! 4.) Nimmy Goes To Jail After accidentally “drowning” an infant in the quarry as part of a psychological experiment, Mr. Nimmer goes to jail, and Mr. Shafer has to bail him out! in exchange for not going to jail, nimmy is forced to raise the child, who he named Mary Jane, himself. 5.) The Gang With a Plan Mr. Nimmer’s experiment involving a monkey trapped in a cage with a cigar seems to be going well... until PETA shows up at Mr. Shafer’s doorstep! 6.) The Gang Gets Accused of Sexual Misconduct Nimmy and the Shafe get really into settlers of catan, but after ruane keeps showing up late, they attempt to replace him. when vernold asks them to add a woman to the group for diversity, they do, but all the women who come to play end up getting high from the weed aroma in the dorm room, and they complain to the campus police. 7.) Doint Custody Due to the events of the last episode, child protective services shows up to take away Mary Jane. however, due to Mary Jane’s heavy exposure to doint radiation, he is able to fight off CPS with his new mutations before flying away. 8.) Flashpoint (hour long special) Mr. Nimmer sucks down on a huge doint, passes out in the unisex bathroom at MIT, and has a massive fever dream. meanwhile, ruane’s watch malfunctions, leading him to believe that it is both bathtime and breakfast time at once. he ends up electrocuting himself in the tub, and clones himself unknowingly. One off Christmas Special Shafe is cram studying for his history test on WWII and Nimmy convinces him to get really high. While he’s high Shafe wonders how no modern society has conquered Russia and decided to do it himself. He flies with Nimmy to Stalingrad with nerf guns and decided to take the city along with Ms Vernold (their medic) who is discriminated against because she’s a woman. They learn the true meaning of Christmas and meet a strange communist... Season Two 1.) Tennis nimmy and the shafe accidentally murder Billy Jean King and Bobby Riggs before their big tennis battle in the 70s, and are forced to disguise themselves as them and compete in the tennis game themselves without anyone finding out. 2.)Wake Up Mr. West When Mr. West falls asleep in class, Shafe tells him to wake up, which triggers memories of the future in his mind. Mr. West discovers that his full name is Kanye Omari West, and that he was put in the Witness Protection Program in 2017 and sent back in time. 3.)Positivity After seeing Mary Jane all grown up, the gang gets depressed and no amount of doobage can cheer them up. Mr. West brings in a positivity expert. 4.) One Can of Cheddar Soup Nimmy and the Shafe find a severed human finger in a can of cheddar soup. Shafe draws relations to the book Canned while Nimmy stuffs the finger with weed and smokes it ' ' 5.) The Slug Farm When they try to make the fattest doint, they realize their normal adhesive won’t work. They start a slug farm to milk the slugs and use the slug milk to adhere the fat dart. It turns out that the milk isn’t what is seems it is… Also they find a super big slug and make it huff back a fat dart. 6.) Pickle Nim When an experiment by Dr Struage goes wrong, Nimmy stumbles into the doctor’s colonie sanctum and finds a fat green doint. He smokes the doint and turns himself into a pickle 7.) Enemy (Part One) Mr. West finances a car for Ruane, who decides to go on a road trip. Ruane gets extremely high while driving and crashes his car, but is saved by nobody other than…. Himself? 8.) Enemy (Part Two) Ruane discovers that after Flashpoint, his consciousness split into two beings. His body remained in MIT, becoming Dumbass Kevin, but his soul was projected into the astral realm, becoming Doctor Struange. 9.) Freaky Friday 10.) Splitting the Atom When Nimny gets really hungry, he tries to make Skippy P.B. Bites, but ends up making the smallest object possible, the Dart Quark 11.) Meet Ze Beekeeper 12.) Ffuck weed makes me fucking high ohh fuck During an all time weed binge, Nimmy and the Shafe create the first ever AI, the Nexus One. The Nexus One immediately self reproduces a nearly identical copy of itself, just without knees, and then puts on a hoodie and runs away. The second Nexus One refuses to leave MIT, and despite nimmy and the shafe’s best attempts to name it Mary Jane II and teach it to huff paint, it demands to be named Nate and do nothing but stand in people’s ways. Season Three 1.) Come To Footage Club Robbie, a transfer student from Hudson Valley, starts a film club at MIT. Nimmy and the Shafe make a movie about their life that is only good while high. They get second place and lose to The Hands That Spin. ' ' 2.) XXX Hunter, an alien from a planet where people are named after their jobs, lands on the MIT campus. He is tasked with killing the most dangerous men in the world: Nimmy and the Shafe.